1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an articulated vehicle and, more particularly, to a bus having a lead car and a trailer coupled to each other through the intermediary of a central ball joint extending along the central longitudinal plane of the vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Presently known articulated vehicles having a construction of this type are subject to the disadvantage that a considerable amount of constructional space is required in the region of the joint, thereby rendering it practically impossible to extent a drive shaft from one vehicle section to the other while still maintaining the height of the vehicle floor above the road at a reasonable level. A further disadvantage encountered in known articulated vehicles lies in the fact that provisions which are made to dampen bouncing movements of the trailer require a considerable complexity in the constructive elements. Finally, another disadvantage in the prior art is that the rotatable or pivoted platform which is normally provided above the pivot joint region in known articulated buses will not be flush with the remaining floor under all conditions of travel, but during some conditions of travel extensive gaps will be encountered between the pivotable platform and the remaining floor of the vehicle as to form an accident hazard for passengers.